


Phoebe and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by missdibley



Series: Tom Actually: The Twelve Toms of Christmas [4]
Category: Archipelago (2010), British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Existing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, New Baby, Orbital 4, Outer Space, Pregnancy, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Sorry no smut this time, The Companions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: On Christmas morning, Edward and Julie bring little Phoebe to the medical center where her beloved "Uncky Loki" is waiting to introduce her to his newborn daughter.





	Phoebe and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

If Edward and Julie were a little slow to get going on Christmas morning, nobody could fault them for it. Phoebe woke them up bright and early, yelling “Daddy” and then “DADDY” and then “DADDEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” from her nursery before they were roused from sleep. The young parents had been up late, putting together and wrapping presents for their little girl, who neither knew nor cared about the reason why they were slow to get her out of her crib.

Almost as soon as Edward changed her, Phoebe ran to the tree to dive into the pile of gaily wrapped boxes and parcels that sat beneath it.

“Phoebe, no!” Edward pulled her out, tutting as she wriggled in protest. “Love, I need to put some clothes on you.”

“Noooooo!” Phoebe whined from her spot on the couch. Her face brightened when she saw Julie enter the room. “Mama! Mamamamamamamama!”

“Well, isn’t this a picture?” Julie carried a tray set with bowls of oatmeal, a jug of milk, stewed apples, and spoons. She considered the scene before her. Her tall, usually elegant husband with his dark blond curls wild, panting with the effort of the tiny dark haired girl who sat on the floor laughing at him. “My pajama-clad husband wrestling with, and losing to, a twenty month old wearing nothing but a diaper.”

As soon as she set the bowl down, Julie knelt on the floor and opened her arms. Phoebe launched herself into her mother’s embrace. Julie managed to get her into an undershirt before letting Phoebe open her presents, then sat back and relaxed into Edward’s arms.

She sighed. “We’ll do the rest when we get back, right?”

Edward nodded. When her eyes fluttered shut, he nuzzled her cheek.

“Falling asleep already?” He asked.

“Listen, buddy,” she yawned. “We’ve got about six months before the next one so the more sleep we can bank now…” Julie yawned again. “The better.”

* * *

It could have been a lot worse, Edward thought to himself.

He was walking back from the medical center where Julie remained, still visiting Hannah, Loki, and baby Frigga. In his arms he held Phoebe, who had been crying ever since they started towards home.

She had been so excited, happily chattering about going to see “Uncky Loki” and “Aunty Hannah” and “bibby Figga”. Phoebe had hesitated upon arrival, as she took in the sight of Loki sitting in a rocking chair at Hannah’s bedside, cradling his own little girl. But then he smiled at her, and she ran to him in her excitement. Instantly arrested by the sight of the newborn in his arms, she reached out to touch the baby’s head of fuzzy black hair.

“Bibby,” she whispered, almost to herself. She grinned up at Loki. “My bibby.”

“Your baby?” Hannah laughed softly. “Oh my sweet Phoebe.”

Phoebe peered at the baby’s face. When she saw the way Frigga grimaced and pursed her lips, she giggled. “My Figga,” she said proudly.

And Phoebe was so good, waiting while the baby was held by Loki, and then by her own mother and father. But she fidgeted as she watched Hannah take Frigga to her breast to feed her. When Loki took Frigga to wind her, Phoebe patted his knee.

“Yes, Phoebe?” Loki peeked at Frigga’s face, nestled into his shoulder, then looked at Phoebe tenderly.

“Bibby, pease.” She grasped Frigga’s little foot. “My bibby.”

“Oh but love.” Edward crouched down beside her. “Baby Frigga’s going to nap soon, so we’re going to let her and Aunty Hannah rest.”

Phoebe grabbed her father’s sleeve and tugged. “My bibby. Daddy mine.”

“Come on, Fee.” Edward stood up, then held his arms out to Phoebe.

“But my bibby…” Phoebe stuttered. “My… my…” She hiccuped.

When Edward picked her up, Phoebe began to squirm. She nearly fell out of his arms when she pitched herself forward and away from him, leaning out towards Loki and Frigga. “Bibby pease Daddy bibby.”

“Oh Phoebe,” said Julie. She rubbed Phoebe’s back and cooed. “It’s okay. We can come back another time.”

“No. Pease?” She appealed to her father. But when Edward shook his head, she began to cry even before he could speak words to soothe her. Phoebe buried her face in his shoulder, tightened her arms around his neck, and found no solace in the steady rhythm of Edward’s footsteps as he took her home.

* * *

Julie was not far behind them, walking in the door of their quarters just as Edward settled himself and Phoebe on the couch with a bottle of warm milk. She drew her favorite blanket over her, waiting until Julie sat down before she crawled into her mother’s lap.

“Mama,” she gasped, her dark brown eyes still wet with a few last tears.

“Hi Fee,” Julie replied. “You okay?”

Phoebe nodded. She snuggled into Julie, and closed her eyes.

Julie looked up at Edward. “Are you okay?”

Edward nodded. “Honestly, I had no idea…”

“We should have guessed,” Julie said with a chuckle.

“I guess it’s better than the alternative,” Edward ventured. “Phoebe being jealous of her.”

“So I guess that means it will be a snap when we tell her she’s going to be a big sister next summer?”

Edward sighed. “There’s only one way to find out.” He smiled at Phoebe who looked angelic as she slept in her mother’s arms.

Julie laughed softly. “And of course she falls asleep just when we were planning to tell her.”

“Well, like mother, like daughter,” Edward grinned. “She’s got six months before she becomes a big sister. She’s going to need all the rest she can get.”


End file.
